


Never Fear, Cathy Is Here

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cathy is a good friend, Fluff, costume swap au, pants!kat au, skirt!cathy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Cathy notices something wrong with Kit. she tries her hardest to make everything alright.aka: Cathy gets a skirt au
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Never Fear, Cathy Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics over because i need to take my tumblr down

Catherine Parr had noticed something was up as soon as they were introduced to the costumes. Everyone else was over the moon, but Kat just seemed to force her happiness. Originally, Cathy thought that maybe her trauma was still at the front of her mind. But as the months progressed and Kat was starting therapy, she still looked uncomfortable in her costume.

It never struck Cathy that maybe the costume was the problem, Kat never once complained. But soon she started to pick up on the odd ways Kat moved in her costume. For one, she always had her hands crossed over the gap in the skirt when they were sitting down. She also was always pulling at it, as if trying to make it longer.

It hit Cathy one afternoon, literally. The show had just finished for the day and Cathy was getting changed when she felt something hit her back. She stood up and stared at the item that had hit her. Kat's skirt.

"Cathy! I am so sorry!" Kat gasped, looking at Cathy with wide eyes.

"Uh, Kat? Why exactly are you throwing your costume around?" Cathy asked, a small grin on her face.

Kat went bright red and looked away, mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that, Lovely?" Cathy asked, picking up the skirt and placing it gently on the desk.

"I, uhm, don't like it." She said, fiddling with her sleeves.

"Why not?" Cathy asked, walking over to Kat.

"It's a really nice costume! Don't get me wrong! Ir just, I don't like how short it is, or how open the front is. I just, I dunno, wish I had trousers or something." Kat rushed out, almost embarrassed.

"Kitty, this is nothing to be embarrassed about! I'll tell you what, I'll go and talk to the costume department to see if they'll change it."

"Oh no Cathy! I could never ask you to do that!"

"You being comfortable is more important than my job, Kat." Cathy said gently, pulling Kat into a hug.

"Are you sure?" She sounded so guilty; it broke Cathy's heart.

"Of course! You will still see me everyday!"

"Yeah, but you won't be next to me on stage anymore."

"Kitty, it might not even get to that! Now get ready, I think Jane has something planned for you!" Cathy said, giving Kat a smile before she picked up her own costume and left the room.

The walk to the costume department was a long one. Cathy loved her trousers, they made her stand out more. But, Katherine's comfort was far more important. However, on the flip side, Cathy had always wanted to do a show in a skirt. Maybe because Anne looked like she was having so much fun, or because her trousers sometimes got very hot. Cathy knew what her new costume would look like: a skirt (much like Anne's) but blue to match her shirt and with a studded material in a geometric diamond pattern. She even had a diagram if it hidden away in her dressing room draw for an occasion such as this.

After what felt like ages, she reached the costume office. Gently she knocked to door and went in, not waiting for an answer. "Oh, Catherine, what a lovely surprise!" A woman said, Cathy felt awful about not remembering her name, but that wasn't important.

"I need a favour please." She asked, dumping her costume on the floor.

"Hey! We paid a lot for that!"

"I know and I'm really sorry, but do you think it's possible to re-colour and re-fit this for Kat?"

"Why the hell are you asking that? If we did do that, what are you going to wear?"

"Don't worry about me right now, this is for Kat. So will you do it not?" She was getting angry, the fact that no one else seemed to care about the comfort of an actress.

"What, right now?" The woman asked, shocked.

"No in the next decade. Yes right now!" Cathy grumbled, trying to quell her rising anger.

"Look, we don't have the time or resources-"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I know for a fact you gave pink and blue material and you have thread and a sewing machine. You also have our measurements, so it shouldn't be too hard to fix the costume." She said, accidentally letting her anger get the best of her.

"Okay, yeah we can fix yours to Katherine's measurements, but how do we make you a new pair in under a day?"

"You won't, I've been saving up my days off for a while now. You should have a week to make me a skirt. But, Kat is far more important now." Cathy made sure to give the woman her hardest look.

"I'll see what we can do." The woman said with a sigh before picking up the trousers and getting to work.

"Thank you." Cathy said as she rushed from the room. She felt absolutely awful, she never raised her voice and there she was, shouting at a woman she had probably never met before. Her face burned with shame as she walked back down the corridor to the dressing rooms.

As soon as she entered the shared room, she was being hugged tightly. "Thank you so much Cathy!" Kat said, a huge grin on her face.

"You haven't even seen them yet and you're already this excited." Cathy laughed, happy to see Kat already looking more relaxed.

"I know! But I just know that its gonna look so cool!" She grinned, waving as she left the room.

Cathy smiled as she dug around in her draw in search of the diagram. Se pulled it out and dropped it into the costume office, apologising profusely the entire time, before leaving the theatre.

\---

The week she was gone sped by in a flurry of pink. Kat came home everyday grinning ear to ear. She loved her new costume and was sending Cathy pictures everyday. The annoying thing was, Cathy had no idea what was going on with her costume. Whenever she asked anyone, they would give her a sly grin and tell her to wait.

Well she was done waiting. Her first day back, she was up extra early (having fallen asleep at a good time the night previous) and was wide awake. She was practically skipping as she got off the train and made her way to the theatre.

Her excitement was mounting as she climbed the stairs from the stage to the dressing rooms. She couldn't wait to try on her new costume. It might not be her 'style' per se, but it was for Kit.

The six women stood outside the dressing room, trying to get Cathy to close her eyes. Anne was already filming this, Anna was doing a live meaning at least 200 people were going to watch this. She sighed, but let Ari cover her eyes. She felt a gentle hand wrap around her arm and lead her slowly into the dressing room.

"Okay, in Three."

Cathy breathed.

"Two!"

Gosh what if it looked horrible and she was stuck with a bad costume forever.

"One!"

Fuck okay, here goes.

Ari let go and Cathy let her eyes adjust. Her eyes immediately went to the mannequin set up in the middle of the room. The shirt was the same. But oh God the skirt! It was amazing! It looked exactly like she had pictured it. Just the right blue to match her shirt. The skirt had the pattern, just like she wanted! She looked at the side and saw that, just like her trousers, there was a criss-cross pattern, looking as though it was holding the skirt together. She liked that addition, a small nod to her original costume is all she needed.

"Do you like it Cath?" Anna asked, a smile on her face.

"Oh I love it!" She screamed, joy rushing over her in waves. "I can't wait to wear it tonight!" She grinned, counting down the minutes until the show started.

\---

Cathy loved her skirt more than life itself. She loved how it made her look more like a Queen. She absolutely adored how bouncy it was, jumping around much more during the megasix. She loved how the fish-nets looked on her. But what she lived the most, was how happy Kat looked in the trousers. Kat was so much more relaxed and free.

She may miss her trousers, but at least Katherine was more comfortable, and hey, she got a skirt out of it! What more could she ask for?

\---

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos!


End file.
